Memories
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: After returning from the Final Battle, Kagome has yet to experience more adventures. Her family, Souta, Grandpa, and Mama had been off to England to treat Grandpa of a new disease, but that was okay. Her new miko youkai form could protect her. That wasn't the problem, however, Naraku had a child who was to continue Naraku's work. Kurama x Sesshomaru x Hiei x Kouga x Kagome
1. Cries

**Hey its TheVeryCheesyAuthor again! I hope you guys enjoy the new story I'm going to write below. **

**Love you guys! I hope you guys enjoy. May 24, 2015**

It had been three whole years since the first time she fell in the well. At first she hated the idea of being at the Fedual Era, but now the teenage girl would never forget the wondrous experience she recieved there.

It had been two whole years when she met a certain silver kitsune and a forbidden child. The kitsune went by the name Youko Kurama, the great theif of Japan. Of course, he was a little arrogant, but he was invited to travel with them after his friend had died. The forbidden child was a cross of a koormine and a fire demon going by the name Hiei, a feared demon across the Feudal Era. The school girl always thought of him as a harsh and strong but also a soft hearted man.

It had been one whole year before she was turned into a youkai by them in a ritual. The ceremony had hurt and drained her for a week, but the ex-ningen was thankful for that experience.

It had been just a half of a year ago that she was accepted by most youkais. Many of them then found out she was a youkai and asked to mate them. The first time someone asked her, she fumed and threw a tantrum, leaving the poor youkai dead. After a while, the miko youkai would then gently declined, always saying, " Oh, I don't think I want to mate now. You are such an intelligent being though. I want us to be just friends."

It had been a week ago when the kitsune had asked to court her, but of course she had rejected the mere idea of being a mate of his at such a time period. She had said she might accept that after a while. And while she said that, Hiei had smirked but yet, he fumed. She knew Hiei and Kurama had wanted her for a long, long time. Sesshomaru and Kouga had wanted her as much as they did.

It had been just one day ago they had defeated Naraku.

Now, Kagome wasn't always _that _proper around the friends she knew. She would fume up whenever Inuyasha called Shippo a brat. In return, the hanyou had recieved many shouts similar to, " _Osuwari_! (Sit)" When Miroku had touched Sango a little too low, Kagome would laugh freely and tsk at Sango.

Around Shippo, she gave him many, _many, _adoring kisses and hugs while treating him with sweets. Around Sesshomaru, the miko would try to act grave but her gentle nature always brought humor to his eyes and a special, rare smile to his face. Youko, however, would make her blush madly whenever he found the time flirting with her. His eyes would then twinkle mischievously whenever he saw the beautiful youkai.

She remembered the final battle so clear, that it was the only thing in her mind.

**Flashback**

The group of travelers had gathered up more demons on their side to help them. Sesshomaru's and Koga's noses were twitching with anticipation as they glared at Hiei and Kurama. The two demons glared back and at each other at their competition. Kouga and Sesshomaru let out a small growl at them and looked at Kagome trying to claim her as his.

" Everyone ready...?" Kagome stuttered, her words barely audible and above a whisper.

" Hai. (Yes)" Most of them had replied normally.

" Feh." Inuyasha said his famous word.

" Hn," Hiei replied.

" Of course

" I feel his energy." The miko youkai replied, her intense gaze looked at the horizon. "It's stronger than usual. Normally, his aura would be dark purple. But today, it's all black. I can't even tell where it's comi-"

Suddenly, a high pitched scream tore the silent air.

" SHIPPO!" They all yelled.

Right after the yelling of the hidden demons and ningens, demons advanced them on either sides. Kurama took out his rose whip and sliced through many demons while Hiei had killed ruthlessly with his lightening speed. Kagome then threw a ball of her miko energy into the stunned crowd of demons. Sesshomaru woke the pack by shouting commands.

Just like that, they launched into a full scale war.

It didn't seem fair that the few had to fight the thousands, maybe _millions _of merciless demons_. _But they just had to try.

Kags remembered the fall and the crack of the necks ringing throughout the battle field. It was then, she remembered, when she almost lost everyone. Everyone she loved, everyone she was friends with.

She remembered the lost hope and look in Sango's eyes when she was stormed upon by Naraku. It happened in a flash of seconds, when Kilala jumped out to protect her master. The big feline was blasted, resulting with a final mew and a cry rippling from Sango and Miroku. When they had turned around, their necks had been cracked from the monster's brutal force. Blood was pooled around their once living bodies.

Then when the miko and youkais had turned sideways, a little kitsune's body was thrown viciously out of his hiding spot. A sickening crack was heard from the breaking of his fragile and beautifully healthy bones. The bad demons had trampled over him even more, enjoying the satisfying crunch of the young bones. The last words coming out of his mouth still haunted her memories, " Mama..."

That was then when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo being crushed violently by the blows and laughs of the tentacled Naraku. They died looking at each other, with Inuyasha's hand on his sword not even drawn out of its sheath. Their tears had not even come out, and their final words not even spoken yet. The demon's aura became even darker than what was thought impossible.

Kagome remembered them holding hands as they fell... fell.. and fell down. Their eyes were glazed and open, their mouths slightly agape. " No... NO... **_NO!_** They didn't deserve this... Why?!" the miko had yelled, causing a great silence throughout the field. The demons and creatures a like had seemed to hold their breathes as she shouted.

"_** WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!? THEY'VE DONE NOTHING TO YOU! IT'S ME THAT-**" _The poor girl had broken down into tears before even finishing, " I can't go on anymore..."

Hiei looked at Kagome, her tears ripping into his heart. Kurama wanted to hug her, reassuring her it was okay. Sesshomaru and Kouga wanted to race over there and carry her to their palaces.

" Ku, ku, ku. Little girl, the more souls I rip out, the more powerful I get. Can't your little mind get it through? I am not ruthlessly killing, I am collecting souls to make my soul completely demon!" Naraku laughed out, spitting in her face.

**So how did you guys like it? Tell me in the comment section and while you're doing that, maybe vote on which pair?**

**Kurama/ Kagome**

**Hiei/ Kagome**

**Sesshomaru/ Kagome**

**Kouga/ Kagome**

**If there's something else you want, comment/review about what you want! I'll try to update as much as I can! Until later, Ja ne! (Bye)**


	2. Nani?

**Hey it's me again! I don't have anything to say (seriously) but you should just review on my stories! Love you guys! I promise to update.. A LOTTT!**

**Last time...**

**" Ku, ku, ku. Little girl, the more souls I rip out, the more powerful I get. Can't your little mind get it through? I am not ruthlessly killing, I am collecting souls to make my soul completely demon!" Naraku laughed out, spitting in her face.**

**Now...**

" That's what you've been doing all along?" Kagome yelled, her face in fury.

" Yes, my dear miko, I have. With your soul and everyone else's here, I can have ultimate power!" Naraku laughed even louder until his two eyes bugged out.

The remaining demons growled at each other as the fight was not to be continued until they stopped talking.

" I shall not allow you to harm anyone else." The teenage female spoke barely above a whisper, " You will not kill anyone else as long as I'm there."

_Oh my poor friends and shippo..._

She closed her eyes as the transformation took over with a bright flash of angry pink.

Kagome hair lengthened until it touched the back of her thighs. It turned from a light black to a deep shade of black that glimmered a beautiful navy in the light. Her ears were elongated until they pointed like Sesshomaru's. The miko's bangs were swept to the side revealing her symbol, a small light pink sakura on the top of her pale forehead.

Even with her eyes closed, there was always an image of Shippo's dead body in her mind. Naraku stood over him, ripping out his organs as the little kit was 'sleeping' peacefully under a sakura tree in a pool of crimson. Suddenly, Kagome's son looked straight at her with a look of emotions in his face. She saw the hate in his eyes, the hurt in his face, and most of all when he said, " Mama, how could you have left me there..."

Kagome knew it was an illusion from Naraku trying to tear her down. She glowed with an even more fierce pink until it turned so blinding the lower demons were purified.

And at last, the onna had opened her eyes to reveal a mix of emotions and colors. The brown, beautiful chocolate eyes turned into a fierce blue gray before flashing to a bright sapphire blue.

" Good-bye." And with those words, she held out her arm to make the final blow.

It was over before anyone could say, " Yes!"

The demons under Naraku's spell had thanked them before leading their free lives. The willing demons had fled for their lives. Most of the un-pure youkai had been purified and finally received punishment for all the lies they had told; the ningens (humans) they had eaten not out of necessity; and the creatures they had killed for fun.

When their eyes had turned where Kagome was last seen, it was empty. A small curl of smoke rose from the ground.

" Nani?! (What?!)"

Hiei had walked to the pink curl of smoke...

His eyes widened...

Her heart had maybe stopped beating...

But His heart stopped beating...

The demon let out a terrible roar...

A small white strip of cloth fell from his forehead...

And he sunk down, down into the ground.

" Ka-Kagome..." He whispered silently, tracing the small crater with his forefinger, " How could you leave m-me..." A small _hiruseki_ _stone _fell from his now exposed jagan eye. The solidified jewel hit his hand as he blinked another one. He dug a small hole and let the beautiful shining gem into the hole. He put the other one inside of his ripped black shirt.

Now, Kurama and Sesshomaru had run off to mourn the death of her. Kurama was at the point where he had created a rose garden just for _her. _He had built it part with his reiki and part with his own manly, no foxy strength! (Why he is the great Kurama! Kuwabara REFERENCE, sorry I just had to) He remembered her soft laughter, and her gentle smiles, and how her hair cascaded down her back. The silver kitsune sighed out loud and sat on the bench he built.

Then, Kurama just had to start crying for the third time in his life.

Sesshomaru thought it was curious how a woman like her had effected so many... males. Not just the lowly E or D class ones, but the youkai B class and up. He had already knew that Yomi craved her, but that idea was just purely revolting.

_If only I was the one pinned on that old, silly tree. Then I would've met my Kagome before Inuyasha. She would love me before him. What makes Inuyasha so... Desirable? Why does Kagome still love him even though she thinks of him as part of her pack? This is... A confusing puzzle. She is a confusing puzzle._

It was then when Kouga had scared the entire forest by yelling, " KAGOME WHY YOU! KAGOMMMEEEE!"

Why, he was attracting attention to many scared looking humans. The youkai looked at him as if he was telling the truth about the sky was falling down two years ago.

" The great priestess is dead?"

" The powerful miko is dead?"

" Our savoir is dead?"

" I think my soul just got ripped apart?"

" Does that mean we're all going to die?"

" Is this a.. Joke?" A lowly ningen yelled out.

" This can't be a fake death!" A youkai huffed at the human, uncaring about their races anymore, " I can't sense any purity in this air. There's no trace of Ka- I mean our female ebony inuyoukai."

Suddenly, wails rippled worriedly throughout the village. The crows who heard about this told other birds. And while those birds told others, demons got a hold of these messages. The demons went to tell the powerful youkais and the animals, which traveled to people who were just roaming the grounds of Japan aimlessly. The word traveled in less than five minutes.

But this wasn't all bad to some certain demons...

Naraku's son was jumping in joy as he cried about how his father was mercilessly killed by the weak miko.

**Kagome's TIME PERIOD!**

While the terrible commotion was going in the Feudal Era. Kagome had already cried and wept before going to the bath. And then she cried more when she found a note taped on the door saying that her family was off to England because Grandpa had a problem. She cried even more and more when she had to transfer to some random school called Sarayashiki Junior High. But she cried more and more and more when she found out the Shikon was in her. The poor girl cried most when she couldn't return to her beloved friends.

The phone rang and she reached out to grab the buzzing electronic.

" Hello? It's Kagome from the Higrasuhi Residence?..." She set the phone down on a chair so it wouldn't hurt her demonic ears.

" Hey K, guess who?"

" Um..." Honestly she could tell it was him from his fake deep growly voice, " Yusuke that went through puberty twice?"

" Correct, this is your cousin and I'M HERE TO TELL YOU I'M ON MY WAY TO YOUR HOUSE! WE HAVE ONLY 10 MINUTES NOW! HAHAHAHAHHAHA I CAUGHT YOU OFF GUARD."

" Then I better get changed!" Kagome blinked at his stupidity, " And no, you didn't catch _me off guard."_

" WEEELLLL THEN THIS WILLL HEHEHEHE! My friends are coming too! Bye!"

" What?" But the line already died. She quickly wrapped a towel and ran to her room. The clothes selection was limited. So she wore what she would wear in the late summer.

Later, she appeared with a clean white tank top free of blood from before and jean shorts loose enough to make a quick escape. She tucked a small knife in her belt. Hiei and Sesshomaru had trained her well. Her hands flew quickly to a light pink jacket that stopped at her waist.

The door bell rang once.

She looked at the mirror intensely at her now forever blue eyes.

It rang twice.

Her physical form turned back to human and she masked her aura.

Then three times.

Kagome flew down the stairs and answered.

Outside stood a black, sleek car.

A big, giant limo.

Dangerous, swirling energy.

And two different groups of people.

Kagome opened the door to reveal...

Four guys standing with suspicious looks.

But Kagome could only see a big oaf with a goofy smile and a tough teenager staying there with awaiting arms for a split second...

AND THEN BAM!

A red headed teenager with hair that tried to turn silver with beautiful, dancing green eyes ran over them.

And finally, a short guy with gravity defying hair about Kagome's height drawing out a small knife. The little man ran up to Kagome with impossible lightening speed faster than the eye could see. He pressed the knife onto the shorter miko's throat and hissed out,

" Impossible... I saw you die!"

**Cliff Hanger! Vote what you want 3**


	3. Excuse Me

**So which pairing do you guys like? These are the votes! This took a lot... I MEAN A LOT OF WORK! It was like more than 2.6k words or something!**

**SesshomaruxKagome- 1**

**KuramaxKagome- 2**

**HieixKagome- 1**

**Something elsexKagome- 0**

Keiko had randomly rang the door bell to give something to her best friend, Kagome. When she realized that the secret had been spilled, Keiko had introduced herself to be Kagome's cousin's girlfriend.

" Why!" Yusuke yelled when Keiko stepped on his shoe with her high heels and inwardly cried.

Kurama, Hiei, and Kagome was in tears and their conversation was in a deep conversation.

" Oh, Yusuke I'm sooo sorry," Keiko smiled innocently and fluttered her sleek eyelashes.

" Pft, it's alright, it doesn't hurt one bit!" Yusuke smiled while inwardly cringing.

_Her heels are so... ugh. Are those heels? Wait, they're knives?!_

Keiko suddenly interupted the conversation, " Miss Kagome, may I borrow Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke for a moment? Kuwabara, please keep her company!"

" Sure!" Kagome's smile was brilliant and directed to them.

Keiko smiled a widely as she led them to the kitchen.

" Your cousin, Kagome, is such a great person!" Keiko smiled even wider than possible.

" Alright Keiko, what's up. You're acting weird like the time you stole my plum rice balls and I had to look everywhere in Tokyo for them! Did you know I almost got ran over by a truck because of that rice ball! God damn it, it cost me at least one hundred yen!" Yusuke ranted, his fist banging an imaginary teddy bear in the air, " My hundred yen... WASTED! MY PRECIOUS MONEY! " He curled up in a tight ball and sobbed even more, " My precious little money... ALL DOWN THE DRAIN!"

" Anyways..." Keikio began, but then she was cut off by another bubbly voice.

"There's a Dark Tournament again! Yay! And... And... Wait I forgot my comment. Oh yeah, there is going to be a new addition to our team, but it doesn't matter. Okay?" Botan chirped, out of nowhere, making some of them jump.

Kurama had a rare moment in which his mouth was agape. Hiei's eyes reflected shock. Yusuke yelled a loud swear word before screaming as he accidentally dropped a dish when he stumbled backward in shock.

" ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Came the faint yell of Kagome.

" We're fine." Kurama and Hiei replied back at once, glaring at each other.

"Anyways, instead of it being in the Long Neck Island, it's being hosted..." Keiko looked to the side, suddenly interested at the speck of dust on the floor.

" Where?" Yusuke cocked his head to one side.

Keiko breathed out and said her sentence all in one word," Thedarktournamentthisyearisbeinghostedinthisschool. Oh no..."

Keiko backed away because she knew what was coming.

" WHAT? Did I hear you say the Dark Tournament this year is being hosted in this school?" Yusuke's eyes went from being slits to being as big as a tennis ball, " No, there's no way it will be here because... I will be too awesome and protect everyone when we run away!"

" Uh..." Botan and Keiko looked, " The demons holding it this year are the same, but... The audience will take you down if you and them escape."

"..."

"... And it's also called the Dark Tournament Two."

" That's so original." Yusuke replied, his eyes rolling.

" And apparently, they're putting a spell in this school so they can expand the inside and make an illusion to seem like it's the arena! Inside, the format is THE EXACT SAME AS LONG ISLAND. They'll even fit the forest and water... Did I mention that Long Neck Island got bombed...?"

" By who?"

" BY SESSHOMARU! King of Makai! You know, that demon lord whose name brings fear to everyone? He enjoys it, but he also distastes that island. Apparently there was a forest that his companions and him traveled through 500 years ago. And that forest held too many memories and pain?"

Yusuke remembered when several demons of the school heard that particular name, Sesshomaru, they had all scattered and sprinted back to their homes.

Yusuke slumped on the ground, " He-he's the guy that I saw going down the road once. He touched someone and they exploded to pieces by just one touch of his. I-We will beat and win the Tournament!" He regained his dignified posture and puffed out his chest.

" We'll see her tomorrow morning." They nodded and left the room to speak to their secret intended.

" Kagome, we have to leave tomorrow morning..." Kurama said softly, looking at her eyes for an answer.

Hiei said, " Onna, if you do not want us to leave, it will be okay. I will contact you every day."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared openly at Hiei's unusual kindness.

Kuwabara whispered, " The little midget has feelings?"

" What? That's my cousin, and if she gets hurt by-"

" Shh!" Kuwabara said, knowing Yusuke was going to get in another rant.

" I understand, I have something to attend to for exactly a month too... See you guys!" Kagome chirped, her eyes teary. " I missed you guys a lot..." She threw herself at everyone.

**Next morning...**

" Okay guys she should be- AH!" Botan screamed as a figure cloaked with a sapphire cape appeared, a masquerade mask mask covering her face. Her black dress with a white ombre trailed right behind her. She walked down the stairs slowly, her crystal heels clicking with a small sound.

Konema sweat dropped, but didn't reveal her identity, " Ah, this is Miss...?" He thought desperately, don't say Kagome, Kag, or anything stupid Kagome. Kagome, you probably are going to say Kag, oh my, what if you did-

" Kag." Kagome said, then realization dawned where her name was too recognizable, but the others were too suspicious to think about it.

" So what do you like to do for a hobby?" Kurama asked, trying to figure out who she was.

Kagome hesitated, but covered it up with a quick smile, " Why, I like to pet animals!" It was partially true.

Hiei then fired a question, " Onna, what is your intention?"

" My intention is to... Find some friends," She carefully answered, without lying.

Yusuke popped up and asked, " What's your favorite color?"

Kagome knew if she said silver, it would give her away, " Sapphire."

Yusuke frowned, maybe her eyes were sapphire... but that's not possible unless she was Kagome, but that's not possible... " What kind of demon are you?"

The miko had a playful smile, " If we win the first round, I will reveal my type of demon. If we win the second round, I will reveal to you who I am." She would, and Kagome would be too far in the game to be dragged out, or else it would cause death of them and their beloved, friends, and family.

Kuwabara moaned, " Why are we so formally dressed again?"

They all rolled their eyes at him and sighed. Konema nodded to Botan and they both disappeared without further notice.

" Let's go." Genkai said, smiling at Kagome for a brief moment before escorting them to a beaten bus.

" Feh, this is our ride? What a shabby little ruckity bus, and no one would..." Yusuke was cut off when he saw the inside.

The inside had chandeliers and plates of endless food everywhere. The stairs and floor was covered in gleaming gold. The tables were silver lined and the 'bus driver' was their captain in the previous ship.

All of them visibly paled when they were ordered to dance. Having no choice, the disguised miko grabbed a familiar silver youkai and danced. The four detectives danced with each other in confusion while eating small nibbles of their ice cream puffs. Even Hiei could not resist the beautiful creaminess.

Kagome looked directly at the young demon and was about to introduce herself when he yelped.

" Ah! Your eyes, I heard about them!" The young silver hair demon yelled softly, " DAD! You might wanna see her...?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the warm, mismatched amber and brown eyes, " Are y-you Rin's heir?"

" Hai. I am. And you know it!" He bragged, smiling with a fang popping out, " My parents are coming to greet you!"

" Impossible..." She muttered, " They died."

Then, a flurry of things happened. A silver neko demon carried a quarter demon who resembled a tiny Kagome through the crowd. Another respected silver demon smushed everyone in his way as the older demon followed the younger demon with fluffy ears. They pushed everyone, ignoring insulted yells and spits. Lesser and higher youkai stopped when they saw the King of Makai. The family also pushed the dazed spirit detectives and jumped in front of Kagome.

" Aniki(brother)... Rin... Jeha...You guys... How are you guys alive? No, that can't be right Naraku killed you all! Jeha, you're a servant of Naraku's so how are YOU alivE? DID YOU MATE RIN? What's going on? " Kagome ranted.

Luckily, Hiei and Kurama didn't hear. No one else heard either, seeming to engorge themselves in cake and treats.

" Demon..." Sesshomaru hissed out, " You must be careful with your words, worthless demon. Why do you call this Sesshomaru your brother? "

Kagome opened and closed her mouth at her adopted brother, " Well, King of Makai, I believe I accidentally called you my brother because... my brother has the same suit! Oh please forgive this lowly demon!"

She hissed and glared at him , " This will be the last time I will kiss your butt."

Jeha yelled, " OI Wench, we know its you!"

Immediately, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kag covered his mouth before he could reveal anything. Suddenly, the neko understood and blushed at his embarrassment.

" Daddy, isn't she the priestess?"

The Neko paled and kneeled down to his first son, " Now, Nekozama (combination of neko and Lightening), my Little lightening bolt, she is the holy priestess, and you must NOT reveal anything okay?"

" Okay, Otousan (Father)! I understand my Aunt is here eating cake and drinking pop!" Inuzama said, his eyes proud at himself using the 'secret' code word, eating cake meaning finally here and alive.

Sesshomaru's inner beast mentally slapped his face and hit his face against an imaginary table for Jeha's stupid code words. However, it did help cover up the words they almost spill. But he was curious why none of demons was curious. He knew something was up when he smelled the over wonderful bakery treats.

" Do not touch the food!" Kagome yelled, her stance suddenly rigid.

"This Sesshomaru has warned you too. The food has something wrong with them. " The older inuyoukai hissed when he suddenly saw many demons going unconscious as if it was normal.

They hurried to the four detectives and Genkai. " Wake up! It's a trap by some team!"

Kagome shook each of them with force. Inuzama sent a small lightening bolt of electricity to wake them up. Genkai snored before waking up with alert. Hiei and Kurama popped up and glared at an imaginary person whom they thought zapped them. Rin stared proudly at her young son.

" I had the most wonderful-" Kurama then gasped when she saw smoke curling in the room, " Quick! Put these seeds in your nose! This gas will kill quickly!"

He quickly stuffed some up Yusuke's nose, while Hiei stuffed Kuwabara's. Sesshomaru gave them to Rin's family. Kagome created a barrier at her nose, throwing the seeds into her pocket for later use.

" Um.. I think we should leave?" Kag said, after seeing some of the weaker demon bodies being burned to smithereens.

Kuwabara and Yusuke woke up howling, " GET US OUT! OW! OW! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! OW!" They kept yelping after they knocked into each other into many various things they couldn't name.

" The food... Is burning you inside out!" Kurama yelled.

Kagome whipped something from the inside her dress? " Here. Drink, you will throw up."

" Thanks Kag," Yusuke said, before gulping the whole thing and throwing up. Kuwabara, seeing this, copied him and threw up burnt vomit. The vomit had a tinge of smoke, and indeed, the food had been burning them. Genkai yelled about having a good nose before Kurama stuffed it up hers unwillingly.

Kagome shot them a small tingle of Youkai and Miko energy to purify the poison and heal their bodies. A weight was lifted off her shoulders. No one but her adopted brothers and sister in law noticed that she had used a small amount of her power to heal them.

They all ran out of the bus as fast as they could. Kagome was shocked when she saw how fast Genkai could run. The group walked inside the school, and at the first step inside, they dissappeared and reappeared in Long Neck Island. The sun was setting there.

" I thought you said this place was destroyed," Hiei said coldly, " By the inuyoukai beside us." After stating this, the fire ice apparition bowed lowly at him. Kurama, Genkai, and Kagome copied him. Yusuke and Kuwabara hurriedly followed them, think it was appropriate.

" Ah, yes.. But I brought it back. It seems like this place has a mystery I have to solve. That is why I am here with Jeha and his mate," Sesshomaru said, his eyes cold and hard.

" We must part now, farewell," Rin's family said. After giving a nod to Sesshomaru, the four disappeared again without the team of Spirit Detectives and two priestesses.

The Group stared in awe, since you couldn't teleport in the Dark Tournament. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, walking to the hotel manager, who was reading a magazine, " Team Urameshi."

The man didn't look up as he handed the key, " Room 2091, take three turns to the right from the 8A elevator, go straight by passing four intersections. You should see your room four rooms to the left."

" Thank you." Kagome chirped, smirking.

The man suddenly remembered how he missed the politeness and intelligence in children and teenagers, He said quietly, " ...This is the first time in three hundred years since I have received kindness.."

He never heard when Kagome said bye with a fog of sadness. The key manager remembered when his daughter and son waited by the door after he finished his job. Before the day when they were assassinated when he refused to help the Dark Tournament when it was just invented because he had just spoke out about how he believed it was wrong to shed unnecessary blood. He remembered their bright faces and their giggles when he gathered them in his strong, youthful arms when he spun them around. His beloved would come and hug him.

The man looked at their disappearing bodies and spoke softly before serving his next customer, " Thank you, I wish you the best of luck in winning...

The Urameshi Team and Genkai was already at their room marveling how perfect this room was. The left windows pointed south, where the forest and a beautiful lake that seemed to sparkle. But the forest was dark and dangerous, surrounding the beautiful lake. Inside their 'room' there was three other rooms and two couches. One room had a twin bed. The two others had one single bed.

Kagome claimed a room. Hiei claimed a single bedded room. Genkai claimed another single bedded room. Yusuke and Kuwabara claimed the couches. Kagome then visibly paled when she realized it was claimed like this so Kurama could find out who she was.

" Guess I will have to sleep with you at night fall, which is now." Kurama smirked, his kitsune's slyness taking over.

_OH Kami, save me!_


	4. Botan

**OMG. I forgot to save a document for First Years and now... I HAVE TO TYPE LIKE 1K WORDS AGAIN, UGH UGH UGH!**

**UGHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SesshomaruxKagome- 2 (Fluffy sama is Kagome's adopted brother, so I guess that could work out?)**

**KuramaxKagome- 2**

**HieixKagome- 1**

**Something elsexKagome- 0**

" Eh..." Kagome panicked, trying to escape sleeping with him, " I'll sleep on the floor, because its nice and soft, and smooth..." She pointed at the irritating carpet that was only in there room. Her disguised hair which used to be a very light and pretty pink almost turned back to its original color since she was surprised.

Hiei remained motionless and mentally shook his head, " Onna, if you are so picky..."

" I guess he'll have to sleep with us Kag! I mean, our bed is made to fit four people even though its a 'twin' bed in demon standards." Kurama said, his eyes golden.

Hiei twitched an eye ever-so slightly, but Kagome saw it.

" See, even Hiei is grossed out by that!" Kagome said, her blue eyes still flashing behind her mask.

"Ah yes but-"

Genkai strode out holding Kuwabara and Yusuke by the ear, " Good night children. Sleep to regain your energy."

" Good night Genkai-sama!" Kagome chirped.

Yusuke yelled something about not being a child.

" Hn." Hiei whispered emotionless.

" Are you going to bring my kitties home? Good night kitty and Genkai!" Kuwabara said, his eyes starting to droop.

" Good night." Kurama said, bowing.

" FEH! LIKE YOU DESER-" Yusuke started, but was immediately shut up by Genkai dragging him to his couch in another room.

Kuwabara followed them and there was a loud crashing noise.

" Oooh softttt!" Came the unmistakable voice of a big oaf.

" YOU IDOIT! THAT WAS MY SOFA AND THE SOFT THING YOU SAT ON WAS ME!" Yusuke said with a pissed off shout.

" WELL TOO BAD NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

" NO NOT TRUE MY COUSIN KAGOME ADORES ME! AND KEIKO LOVES ME TO THE MOON AND BACK, UNLIKE YOU I HAVE PEOPLE WHO ARE FANS OF ME! BECAUSE YA KNOW, BIG BAKA, I'M AMAZING!" Yusuke yelled aback.

" MY SISTER, YUKINA, AND ALL MY GOOD FRIENDS LOVE ME! INCLUDING HIEI AND KURAMA HEHEH! HA MORE THAN YOU!"

The fighting had went on for another two minutes before whacking was heard from Genkai.

" Well, that was interesting," Kagome said, carefully choosing her words.

_I DON'T adore Yusuke! He's such a fluffy bunny and he's my favorite cousin ever! Pfft, like I'll ever look up to him!_

Hiei and Kurama nodded silently, each sharing a small twinkle in their eyes at the scene that just occurred. They all sat in the middle of the room and looked at each other, hard.

" Hn, I claim the bathroom on the right." Hiei said, walking up with him sleeping clothes.

" I claim the one on the left," Kurama said, smirking before Kagome could talk.

" I claim-" Kagome started, but there were none left, " The closet... Whatever"

And with that, in two minutes they had changed. Kagome came out in a pair of silky blue pants (she couldn't wear her usual pajamas or else they would notice) and a white tank top. She had red peeking out underneath. Hiei came out wearing black pants without his belts and a black ripped shirt. Kurama was wearing a red shirt and white pants just like Hiei. But, Kagome still had her mask on.

" I get half of the bed." Kagome said, glaring at them.

" Hn. I'll share with fox." Hiei said, slightly with a tone of fear.

They collapsed on the bed, and Kagome bit down a yelp when the mask hit her cheek. Unknown to her, Kagome's hair turned into a crazy light blue almost like cyan color, held by green ribbons in front of the two slightly shocked demons.

_Fox, that looks like that colored hair._

_It is!_

_How could we be so stupid, fox?_

_Hiei, the clues were right in front of us, her lightened pink eyes. It's Botan's hair length, the way she talks. Of course, we didn't notice because of the bus food! We should've known all along. These were all disguises. Her aura was masked, it was all so obvious! I don't think we even told her our names yet!_

_I know. We shall confront her about it._

_No, let's make it seem like we accidentally knocked her mask off. _

_She isn't stupid you know, Fox._

_Fine._

" Hey Kurama, can you mind getting me my comb on the table? It's on my right," Kagome said sweetly, too lazy to get up.

" Sure, Miss Botan." Kurama said, smirking at Hiei who twitched an eye back.

Kurama yelled softly, " OOOPS!" When he knocked Kagome's mask from her face.

" B-Botan?" Hiei said, quietly, laughing inside at his faked surprise.

Unfortunately, for the pair, there was another fabric mask underneath the silicone like one.

Kagome's eyes went from being closed to the size of two hamburgers, " What do you mean Kagome?- Wait you said Botan? Who the heck is Botan?"

" Uh... I mean Botan is as ugly as you?" Kurama blurted out, terrified.

" Ugly...? YOU THINK I'M UGLY? I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!" Kagome yelled.

Hiei rolled his eyes and calmly replied, " Calm down, woman."

But Hiei's heart was thumping in fear. So they had mistaken this... person for Botan?!

Kagome climbed over them, not caring about her disguise anymore. She was trying to reach Kurama. Hiei was holding her down in fear that she would tear poor Kurama apart. In the end, Hiei was holding a panting Kagome down under him. Kurama was staring wide eyed and scared at Kagome's rapid threats in the corner of their room.

" YOU POMPEROUS ASS!" Kagome yelled again.

**It was short, sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed it though! Sorry for making them seem so stoopid.**


	5. Angry Kagome

**_Hello, it's been an extremely long time since I last updated and I really would love feedback about this chapter. Hiei and Sesshomaru are in the lead! _****_Anyways, for you Hiei Lovers, I made a one-shot called 'The End'! Tell me how you like it! Oh yeah, I know Chapter Four was really bad so I probably will revamp it. Tell me in the reviews if you want a Sesshomaru one shot. _**

**PLEASE RE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS THEY HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN! IF YOU DO NOT READ THEM YOU WILL NOT GET ANYTHING.**

_Some things were left better to be unsaid. _

Kagome was scary when she was angry.

But Kagome wasn't angry right now.

She was very, very pissed off.

And Kurama and Hiei didn't want to find out what she was like when she was pissed off.

The morning started out perfectly fine. Miss Kagome Higurashi had knocked down everything and stomped into the bathroom after she hung up a sign which stated she would come out of her hot bath after an hour. Hiei, who had woken up early from her commotion and had to go to the bathroom...

Really, really badly.

He had to go so bad that his once emotionless face was scrunched into a pained face. Kurama, finally unable too sleep because of Hiei's moans and Kagome's racket had woke up from the hard floor and grumbled about his beautiful red hair being ruined. He walked out the room, ready to lash out a colorful range of words until he was greeted by a strange sight on the floor of Hiei.

The kitsune tried to hold in his laughter as his poor friend laid on the ground groaning harder about...

Water?

The fox slinked back to the real bed, abandoning the makeshift one on the ground to catch some of his beauty sleep. Unknown to him, Hiei had actually been groaning about an angry Kagome that made him drink gallons of water in the middle of the night as payback, knowing that even he could not hold it all in. It was because he said something about how her dark eye circles looked baggy and ugly on her. He also mentioned something about a weak Kagome.

Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

A vein appeared on his forehead when everyone else woke up. The distant sound of fire was heard and Yusuke's loud blabbering about how he was so hungry and needed to go o the bathroom right when whoever came out of it.

Kagome stepped out of the washroom with a brilliant smile on her face, behind the mask. Yusuke pushed Kage out of the way before yelling sorry when he washed his hands. Hiei groaned and silently cried at his dumb luck. When Yusuke came out, Kurama had rushed in. AND when he came out, Kuwabara shoved the shrimp out of his way. Genkai, annoyed, dragged Kuwabara out by his ear and went to the bathroom before him.

Great, another 20 minutes of holding it in.

**Time Skip ( I don't do this a lot okay.)**

" Let's give it up for Team Uramesh-" Koto started, her ears twitching slightly.

Several 'boo's' were heard from the stadium. Food seemed to rained down at the traitor demons and the pathetic weak humans, until...

" Stop." Kage called out, her voice running deep through the crowd, " You shall all cease to stop, or you shall go through the wrath of Makai."

Kurama and Hiei perked up at this, knowing this was some clue.

The only person that the two demons knew that was related to the King of Makai was his imouto.

_Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. _


End file.
